


Cheap Tequila and Flirty Banter

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never made her feel like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, which is how JJ always felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Tequila and Flirty Banter

“Are you sure you can handle it? Cuz if you can't handle it now is the time to say so. I would think no less of you for conceding and walking away now.”

“You're kidding right?” she smirked.

“I'm just saying.”

“What are you just saying?” she licked her hand, pouring salt from the shaker on her wet skin. Then she handed the shaker to him.

“I'm saying that I find you ridiculously hot and sexy. That won't change if you can't handle this.”

“Well if you can't I'm going to silently judge you.” she stuck out her tongue. “So just shut up and drink.”

He licked his hand and poured the salt on it. Then he did the three count before they both took down the tequila shots. Sucking on the lemon, Will shuddered. This was some cheap shit but it was the only way to play the game.

“You alright, New Orleans?” JJ put her hand on his back.

“Oh yeah.” he coughed a bit. “I'm doing just dandy. No way in hell am I getting silently judged tonight.”

“Play your cards right buddy,” she leaned over to whisper in his ear. “And you'll be getting laid tonight.”

“You know I love it when you talk dirty to me, Jareau.” He held up his hand for the bartender’s attention. He watched JJ as she made quick work of the second half of her Coors Light. When the bartender walked over, Will smiled. “Barkeep, we’d like two more shots of your finest, cheapest tequila.”

“You got it.”

It was Friday night and the LaMontagnes were having a date night. They both hoped there would be no interruptions of their time together. Tonight they weren't parents or law enforcement officers. They were going old school like the dates they used to have in New Orleans when JJ would fly from DC on the weekends. 

It was bars, parties, and fun. When they were together JJ and Will were in their own world. A combination of cheap spirits and high spirits always made for a good time with the couple. It had been so long since JJ had the feeling of freedom she had with Will. He never made her feel like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, which was how JJ always felt.

“Are you ready to give in yet?” he asked grinning at her.

“You wish. I got this baby…I'm all over this.”

“Then let’s do it.”

The bartender put the shots down in front of them and two more beers. JJ and Will picked them up, looking at each other. This would be their third shot and the limit was four. That surely didn’t mean the fun was over. It was probably just beginning.

“What are we drinking to Detective?” she asked.

“We're drinking to the end of a long week and the beginning of an adventurous weekend.”

“I love it.” 

JJ licked the salt, down the shot, and sucked the lemon. This was the world’s shittiest tequila by far, and JJ had had some bad liquor in her life. There was a chance she might regret all of this in the morning. Still, it had been quite a while that a morning of regret came after a night of fun. 

She hadn't been having much fun lately and her husband knew that. Will was her husband now; it was awesome. All this time JJ was worried but their marriage had proven her wrong. It was so easy to love Will. 

It was easy to be in love with Will. They always had fun together. If there was one thing JJ needed in her life it was fun. He was strong, he was serious, he was brilliant, but he was also fun.

“Drink up LaMontagne.” She tapped the top of his beer bottle with hers. Will rushed to drink it before it overflowed. JJ laughed.

“Jennifer, you're a bad, bad girl…and I love it. C'mon, let’s see what happens when I get you drunk.”

***

They stumbled out of the cab kissing and laughing. JJ opened the front gate; Will’s arms wrapped around her from behind. He followed her step for step up their walkway. Brushing her hair aside, he loved the way she giggled as he kissed and nipped at her neck. 

They made it to the front door, Will checking behind them to make sure no one had followed them in as JJ opened the front door. Lucidity hit for a moment inside of their house. Will deactivated the alarm, closed and locked the door, then reactivated the alarm. He let out an oof sound when JJ pushed him up against the front door.

“I do like it when you get pushy.” He said before her mouth covered his in a passionate kiss.

She tasted like beer and tequila…he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. What fun they'd had tonight, letting their hair down. They drank, flirted, laughed, and danced. It was just like old times. No worries and no interruptions; their night out together was just that. 

Now they were home but the fun wasn’t going to end. Henry was with Penelope for the weekend. The LaMontagnes were alone. This didn’t happen very often and they both wanted to take advantage of it.

“Remember when we used to have sex in the craziest places?” JJ asked. She was already working the button and zipper of his jeans.

“Vaguely.” Will smirked as he leaned forward to kiss her. He was rewarded with again being pushed into the door.

“You're about to get a refresher course.”

She got down on her knees, taking his cock from his jeans. Will groaned when she gave it a little tug. Then she began to stroke.

“Oh Jen,” He ran his fingers through her blonde hair. “If I have cheap tequila cock tonight, God forgive me. Jen forgive me.”

“Shut up babe.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Call me Agent Jareau.” She looked up at him with intense blue eyes, her hand still stroking. He was coming to life…Will always got it up.

“Can I call you Agent LaMontagne?” he asked.

“Ooh, I think I like that.”

Will grinned as she gave him a blowjob. JJ had given her fair share over their relationship and he never had a single complaint. She excelled at everything, including that. She was sexy and fabulous in bed. Will had been with a decent number of women over the years. 

New Orleans was filled with wanton, beautiful women. But there was something about Jen. She could be sweet and gentle or nasty and hot. He usually just followed her lead because every place she took him was exciting. Tonight would be no different.

“Ohhh, oh God, right there baby right there.” Will gripped her hair tight and hoped his knees didn’t give out. 

JJ hummed against his skin and smiled. She loved being with Will. They fit so well together and it wasn’t just in bed. JJ tried to fight it initially; she fought everything. 

In the end she could do nothing but give in. Surrender never felt so good. Everything with Will felt good. Even being on her knees on a hardwood floor doing something that with so many other men had been a chore was a good time for her. She’d had her share of drunken sex over the years. Her husband would always be her favorite partner.

“No…don’t stop.” Will practically whined when JJ pulled away. 

She was back on her feet, kissing him as they stumbled into the living room. Her mouth tasted of him and it turned Will on. When she pushed him on the couch, the Cajun grinned. He pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

JJ reached under her denim skirt and grabbed her satin panties. Her eyes never left her husband’s as she pulled them down her legs, over her motorcycle boots, and off her feet. When she threw them at him it made them both laugh. JJ climbed onto his lap. She was stroking him again but Will was already there. He pulled her hand away, lacing his fingers through hers as JJ sank onto his erection.

“Tell me how you like it cowboy.” She grinned as she slowly rocked her hips.

“I like it just like this, cher.”

Will lifted the black camisole over her head. She was wearing a red bra and he liked that too. His lips were drawn to her skin like a moth to a flame. But JJ wanted more; she reached behind her and unsnapped the bra herself. She knew that touching herself was one of Will’s weaknesses.

“Damn baby.” He licked his lips.

“Yeah, I knew you'd like that.”

He cupped her breasts as she rode him hard. With her hands free, JJ pushed her skirt up even more. She touched herself, whimpering when her hand touched her clit.

“Oh God, mmm, oh yeah.” she closed her eyes as she got closer and closer to the edge.

Will gripped her hips and thrust upward. The way she moaned, grabbing hold of his shoulder with her unoccupied hand turned him on. He knew she was close. He knew from the way her body quivered and the noises she made. Those noises made him crazy. 

They always had and they always would. And when JJ came, crying out his name, Will LaMontagne considered himself the luckiest man on Earth. They changed position on the couch. JJ actually liked it better when Will was on top for his climax. 

The weight of his body on hers, slipping and sliding, thrusting and grunting…it was enough to make her come again. And this time he was with her. He was breathing hard, wrapping his arms around JJ and holding her close. The aftershocks were just as pleasant as the earth moving.

“I love you, Jen.” He murmured against her lips.

“I love you too.”

Will smiled. He kissed her again before slowly pulling away. Resting his back on the other arm of the couch, Will cleaned himself up. He looked at JJ, still lying there with her skirt around her waist. Her mouth was slightly open; a look of bliss on her face. He didn’t need a camera to preserve that look of desire and love. It was seared into Will’s memory for all time.

“How the hell am I going to get upstairs?” JJ asked aloud. “I'm not sleeping on this couch.”

“You can ride on my back.” Will replied. 

“Seriously?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I carried you. It wouldn’t be the first time I carried you drunk.”

“If you drop me, Will LaMontagne, I'm divorcing you.”

“I think,” Will pointed to himself. “That you pretty much know,” he pointed to her. “That you're stuck with me.”

“I've been stuck with a lot of things in my time.” JJ smiled. “You are, by far, my favorite.”

***


End file.
